Reincarnation Cycle: The Lovers
by no-one-is-special
Summary: Before Naruto and Sasuke. Before Hashirama and Madara. There was Tsubaki Senju and Kenshiro Uchiha. (Will come up with a better summary later) OC's on account of taking place in unrecorded period of time within series.


**AN: Hello everyone, how's it going? This is going to be a short little story that I actually started to think about awhile back. When we first learned of Asura and Indra and how they've been reincarnating throughout the ages I had a little thought. What if one of them reincarnated as a woman? And thus this story was born. I hope this goes well and I seriously hope that you enjoy, if nothing else the attempt I'm making here. Please R &R.**

* * *

They met in the same white void they always met in after their incarnations died. Asura sat in a lotus position as his elder brother Indra approached him, a smug, self-satisfied smirk upon his face. Asura sighed as he prepared for his brother's taunts, as he always did when he emerged victorious. His brother it seemed was determined to surprise him.

"I'd rather we skipped the formalities this time around Asura." Indra stated, his sharingan blazing with irritation. Asura eyed his elder brother skeptically. Normally Indra came back from each of his victories with a whole new slew of taunts and jibes.

"Iyashi has fallen hasn't he?" Asura asked, guessing the reason for his brother's impatience. His incarnation this cycle, Iyashi Uchiha had died.

"As it turned out Doku poisoned his blades in their final fight." Indra scoffed, "Coward was too weak to face Iyashi as a man so he resorted to a woman's tactic."

"How long has it been since their battle?" Asura asked being unsure of the passage of time in this place. It could've been a moment or fifty years and he would never know.

"Three days." Indra replied. "Your precious incarnation's poison spread too quickly and Iyashi suffered greatly before claiming his own life to end the pain. Now let us move on and choose our next incarnations."

"Very well Indra." Asura bowed, "I look forward to our reunion."

"I look forward to watching my next incarnation drive their sword through your incarnation's throat." Indra stated as he disappeared. Asura himself departed the void soon after, an idea for his next choice already forming in his mind.

"A woman's tactic huh?" he spoke to himself as he appeared before a newly made mother holding a new born baby to her breast. Asura smiled as he watched the mother shower her baby with love and affection. When Asura finally got a look at the baby's eyes he was greeted by glowing, green emeralds. Asura recognized the endless capacity for love that this baby's eyes contained instantly and knew he had found the right one. Still smiling Asura reached out with his ephemeral hand and placed it on the baby's brow.

"You'll grow into a beautiful, loving woman, and a strong kunoichi, Tsubaki Senju." Asura promised as his chakra flowed into the baby girl's body. "Maybe you can teach my brother the power of love." As Asura shade began to fade away from the world of the living, he saw the girl smile as her mother held her closely.

* * *

 _17 Years Later_

Tsubaki Senju laughed loudly as her opponent tried desperately to remove his head from her underneath her arm. "You should probably surrender now before I decide to keep your head." She smiled as she flexed her arm and tightened her grip on her opponent's head. With a twist of her body she threw her captive into the lunging form of his comrade. "Come on boys you can do better than that." She taunted as the two tried to untangle themselves from each other. When they finally managed to pull themselves to their feet Tsubaki chuckled as she extended one arm and beckoned the both of them over.

The two men growled as they both charged, both making hand seals. Tsubaki rolled her eyes as she lunged forward and caught one of her opponents in the gut with her foot. The man went flying back into a tree where he slumped over clutching at his ribs. The other man fumbled in his attempts to finish his jutsu and barely had time to react before the woman's hand lashed out and grabbed him by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." The man, more of a boy really at 14, cried out at Tsubaki twisted his ear painfully.

"Do you yield, Kyo?" Tsubaki asked, looming over her defeated opponent.

"Yes, yes. I yield sis. I yield. Just cut it out, you're ripping the damn thing off." Tsubaki smiled as she gave Kyosoma Senju's ear a final twist before releasing it. "Damn Tsubaki, I think you killed poor Jin over there."

Tsubaki glance at her younger cousin's prone form still clutching his stomach. "Eh, he'll be fine. Just get him to Mother, she'll have him up in no time."

Tsubaki was still smiling as she watched her little brother limp away while supporting Jin on his arm. "So Father, what did you think of them?"

"I think we are lucky that we are currently in a time of peace." Kaitama Senju answered, "Had this been a real battle those two would be dead."

Tsubaki let out an exasperated sigh as she turned to look at her father. She really loved her father but she felt that he seriously needed to lighten up a bit. Even now in a time of peace, as he put it, he still wore his war armor like he expected the enemy to spontaneously poof into existence around him. Still she was usually able to get him in a good mood.

"They weren't that bad." Tsubaki defended, "Plus I'm pretty sure in a real battle those two would be taking things much more seriously. This was just a sparring session."

Kaitama lifted an eyebrow, "So you think that they would be able to defeat an Uchiha, or a Hyuuga in true combat?"

Tsubaki's shoulders dropped, "Against one of those… No chance in hell. But they could probably handle a Sarutobi or a Yamanaka."

"How comforting to know that my son can 'probably' handle our allies in battle." Kaitama lamented with a rueful smile, "I shall announce my retirement and declare him head of the Senju Clan this instant."

"Alright, alright. I'll work with them and get them ready for a real fight." Tsubaki surrendered, before adding, "But in exchange you have to teach me your Wood Release jutsu."

"You know that the Wood Release is only taught to the heir of the Senju Clan." Kaitama answered, "It is for Kyosoma alone to learn of its secrets."

"Fine you can start training him yourself then. Aggravate that condition of yours, and I'll just go tell mother that you're working yourself to an early grave again." Kaitama's face drained of color as he remembered the last time he had tried to defy the wishes of his wife.

"When did my sweet daughter become such an extortionist?" Kaitama asked the gods, "Why couldn't she just find a husband and settle down?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Tell you what. If I ever find a man who can match me on the battlefield, I'll happily lay on my back and pop out as many of his bastards as he wants. Or you can teach me the Wood Release and in a few years you can marry me off to the Uzumaki Clan or something like that."

"Enough, enough." Kaitama said holding his hands over his ears. "Fine I'll teach you the Wood Release. Just please, never speak like that again."

"I make zero promises." Tsubaki laughed.

* * *

The village below them looked serene and peaceful. Like the horrors of war had never once reached its borders.

' _Too bad that's about to change.'_ Kenshiro Uchiha thought as his father, the great Kosen Uchiha, stood next to him, speaking about the superiority of the Uchiha and how it was time to remind the world of it. _'And yet the Senju, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki clans can all match us. I wonder which of them will be hired to fight against us.'_

The clan let out an excited battle cry as they charged down the hillside, armor clinking and swords ringing from their sheaths.

"Are you ready my son?" Kosen asked, his sharingan blazing in anticipation.

"Yes father." Kenshiro responded, his own Sharingan activating.

"Then let us join our clan in glorious victory."

"Yes." Kenshiro replied, biting back the rest of his response, ' _Unless there's a large group of Senju, Hyuuga, or Uzumaki down there, I doubt there will be any glory to be had.'_


End file.
